


Stargate 2017 Umira Mission part 4:  Resist at all Cost

by StrykerAFOC



Category: Stargate - Fandom
Genre: Stargate, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform, Stargate SG-1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10950636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrykerAFOC/pseuds/StrykerAFOC
Summary: SG-17, the survivors of the Valkyrie and the Militia resistance must defend themselves from the Lucian Alliance that will go to great lengths to capture them.





	Stargate 2017 Umira Mission part 4:  Resist at all Cost

**Stargate 2017 part 4**

**Resist at All Cost**

**Stargate Command Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Station, Colorado**

          Major General Dixon slammed the phone down on its base, ‘Bastards!’ he yelled about the person on the other end.

          Sergeants Kroger and St Cloud looked at each other, knowing that the request to send the Odyssey to follow up on the missing Valkyrie and SG-17 was denied.

          ‘They said we are to wait for the Apollo to return before we send another ship,’ Dixon explained to the two, ‘They believe if we move our only cruiser Earth might be open to attack.’

          ‘The Hammond is now at the Alpha Site,’ Kroger interjected, ‘We can redirect her to Umria…’

          Dixon put his hand up to stop Kroger, ‘Uh-uh, the Council wants the Hammond to protect the Alpha Site.’

          ‘We’ve got a SITREP to send out,’ St Cloud said, ‘I could always send few hints.’

          ‘Let me deal with it,’ Dixon finally said after a few moments of silence, ‘Tony, send me the daily SITREP so I can verify the information going out.’

****

**Rally Site Umria**

          The command bunker was buzzing with activity, Mordan was put in charge of tending to the wounded.  The bunker was fully stocked, Gibbons and the militia doctor, Leehan, went over the inventory to begin rationing.

          ‘What do you recommend Colonel?’ First Minister Laufter asked for the group that made up the command element to the joint force.

          Holloway looked at the men and women in the group, it included Charlemagne, Daniels, Hal, and Laufter, ‘First off, I want you to paint your militia’s armor a darker color,’ he said in reference that the militia used dark red armor that stood out like a flare on a dark night.  ‘Second I want fortifiable positions set up around the compound.’

          Charlemagne raised her hand, ‘I can take Rice and start setting up,’ she said.

          ‘I’ll detail a few of my people to assist,’ Hal injected.

          ‘Next,’ Holloway continued, ‘I want any details on the airfields the Lucians are using to ferry troops and supplies.’

          ‘There’s not much I can give you,’ Laufter said, ‘I was rushed here after the gate was destroyed.  Tolomei would have all that information.’

          ‘Well we’ll have to just go take a look then.’

          ‘Once you have that ship are you going to just leave us?’ Hal asked. 

          ‘Not until I’m certain you can survive here before we go for help.’

          ‘You will return?’ Laufter asked the question they were avoiding.

          ‘Yes, and hopefully with a lot of reinforcements.’

**Lucian Airfield South of Pratias**

          Holloway slipped between two trees, aiming his P90 at the opening.  A Lucian patrol could be heard moving around from that direction, the sun had gone down over an hour before, besides the patrol everything was silent.  Fifty feet behind him Harper had his rifle up covering the Colonel, the sound suppressor was attached to ensure the enemy wouldn’t find him in a hurry.

          The rest of SG-17 was spread out in the tree line, moving quietly to get a better look at the field.  It had taken them a day to get this far, taking a cautious route around the smoking city, avoiding patrols that was still sweeping the forest for them.

          They ran into a couple pockets of Umria Miltia still hiding and sent them to the rally point.  If they hadn’t brought Hal it might have been harder to convince them to go. 

          With SG-17 there was Hal and six Umrian Militia that provided guidance in the forest, they were all from the area the team needed to go through, they were able to provide paths less traveled or known about. 

          The sounds the Lucian patrol made, stomping and breaking branches began to fade.  ‘One to team, they are moving off, move up to my position,’ Holloway said into the team link, ‘Keep the spread, I don’t want to be caught bunched up.’

          The mixed group moved up to Holloway’s position, there were a few logs they all laid behind. 

          ‘What’s the game plan sir?’ Charlemagne asked as she slid down next to him.

          ‘The airfield is just beyond those trees,’ he indicated pointing in the direction where the patrol faded.  ‘Harper,’ he called to the Delta sniper, you and Hamada recon to the left, get as close as you can to spot the ships on the ground, Captain Charlemagne and Rice will go to the right, I’ll take Gibbons and go down the center.’

          ‘What about the rest of us sir?’ Leung asked.

          ‘Everyone else stay here as back up, if we get spotted we’ll need you to pull us out.’

          ‘If we spot a patrol near one of your groups?’ Leung asked.

          ‘Use pass code “Able” for all clear, “No Go” if it’s not,’ Holloway detailed, ‘If there is a target of opportunity we go for it.  Alright, go.’

          At his command the two flank teams made for their assigned points, Holloway waited a few minutes before he and Gibbons moved, giving the others a head start, ‘Okay let’s go.’

          Holloway led the way, Gibbons twenty feet behind him, they made their way to the position the patrol was at.  There they saw the airfield, two scout ships were parked in the center, Lucian personnel were moving back forth unloading supplies and other crates.  Two gliders were parked to the left of the scout ships, a large tent was erected near them, most likely where the pilots were billeting, Holloway mused to himself.

          All of a sudden gun fire erupted behind them.  ‘Four, One, situation?’ Holloway asked, ‘Four? Damnit fall back,’ he ordered Gibbons.

          Before they could do anything lights from the airfield turned on beaming across the tree line.  They were spotted, troops began to pour out of the city, more than they should have just guarding an airfield.  Then it dawned on Holloway, it was a trap.

          Leung swung her P90 up as soon as the blast fire started, it was inaccurate but intense.  Tracking where the blasts was coming from she let loose a burst, ‘Contact,’ she yelled then activated her link to the team, ‘Contact behind us!’ she said letting off another burst.

          There was a yell of pain and a figure could be seen dropping to the ground.

          Hal and the six militia troops began firing back and spreading out.  One was hit in the chest and fell slumped over the log he had knelt behind. 

          ‘Tomar!’ the woman near the fallen militiaman screamed, reaching out for him.  As she leaned out a blast vaporized the left side of her head.  Her body tumbled back, her hair on fire. 

          More figures moving in from the dark, firing, corralling the remainder.

          ‘We’re pinned,’ Leung radioed.

          ‘Hold on we’re headed towards you,’ Holloway replied as he took shelter behind a tree and returned fire.  ‘Two, Three report.’

          ‘This is Two,’ Charlemagne’s voice said over the link, ‘We’re taking fire from the right flank.’

          ‘This is Three,’ Harper relayed, ‘We are clear and headed your way.’

          Holloway leaned out to the left and fired a sustained burst knocking three Lucians to the ground, ‘Negative Three, we’re surrounded, go to ground,’ he said motioning for Gibbons to move.

          A blast hit next to Gibbons forcing him to dive to the side, out in the open, ‘Crap,’ he said then returned fire from a prone position.  ‘Cover me.’

          ‘Covered, go now!’

          Gibbons rolled to the right, sliding his left knee up then propelling him off the ground.  Turning to dart to the tree on the right a bolt of electricity hit him, sending him to the ground in convulsions. 

          Seeing his partner disabled Holloway fired again, but after a couple of burst his magazine clicked, dried.  Without time to reload, he dropped the P90, letting it hang from the harness, and drew his 1911 from the holster.  He fired off one round, knocking a Pack leader back into the group behind.  Letting loose four more shots he moved to the next tree, then stopped.  Coming from Leung’s positions was more Lucians.  A blow to the left of his head sent him to the ground, rolling over and looking up over a dozen staff weapons were aimed at his head.  Realizing his predicament he released the pistol and held his hands out, ‘Ladies, gentlemen,’ he said with a half-cocked smile, ‘I’m here about the frequent flyer program.’  Another blow to the head knocked him out.

 

          Charlemagne and Rice faired no better, swarms of Lucians swept through the airfield closing on their position, constantly firing, pinning them behind a large cargo crate.

          ‘Cap’ what are we going to do?’ Rice asked while loading a fresh mag’.

          Charlemagne looked at Rice, ‘I can’t raise anyone else,’ she said indicating the firefights at the other positions had faded away.  ‘We need to make a break for it.’

          ‘You go I’ll cover you,’ Rice said.

          ‘No we both go together,’ Charlemagne started to say, then noticed the blood soaking Rice’s left thigh, ‘Oh god.’

          ‘Took a glance, I’m not going anywhere, you go.’

          ‘No I’m not leaving you.’

          ‘Just go, I got this.’ Rice said then pulled two grenades out and pulled the pins, then sent them sailing over his shoulder.  The detonations stunned the Lucians pressing the attack, three blown back, the remainder seeking shelter.  ‘Go!’ he yelled as he let off another burst.

          Charlemagne sprinted to the tree line and dove into cover, rolling out she stood up and made her way deeper into the forest. ‘Three this is Two I’m headed to point zero-zero-four,’ she said

          ‘Copy Two we’re on our way,’ Harper’s voice said into the radio, ‘Let’s head out,’ he said to Hamada.

          Hamada kept staring at the group of Lucians that was dragging Holloway and Gibbons limp bodies.  ‘You go, I will stay and find a way to get our friends out.’

          ‘Major, look we can’t take on a force like that,’ Harper replied.

          ‘No but there are ways around it,’ Hamada said turning to look at Harper, ‘Meet up with the captain, and go back to the Rally Site, I think they are going to be hit next.’

          ‘Alright, be careful.’

          ‘Always am sergeant.’

****

          Captain Jessica Charlemagne kept running through the forest, making for their designated rally point.  Patrols were right on her heals, she could hear the pack masters yelling orders to hurry.

          Her boot snagged on root and she tumbled to the ground, skidding to the next tree.  Rolling over aimed her P90 in the direction she came from.  Two figures loomed out of the dark forest, both aiming staff weapons at her.

          Two mechanical clicks sounded off dropping both Lucians, ‘You’re clear, get up,’ Harper’s voice said over the radio.  With two head shots from his M1 he had cut off the pursuit. 

          Charlemagne got up and hurried over to the two Lucian bodies, she pulled out a grenade and pulled the pin then knelt down and rolled one of the bodies onto the trigger lever.  A nasty surprise for those who finds them.

          Harper appeared at her side, like a ghost out of the darkness, and grabbed her by the left elbow lifting her up.  ‘Let’s go,’ he whispered, half dragging her.

          ‘Where is the Major?’

          ‘He stayed behind, he was going to get them out.’

          ‘You let him?’

          ‘Yes, he is good, better than I am at sneaking into places.  Where’s Jon?’

          Charlemagne remained quiet for a moment.  They both hurried through the forest, making for the rally point, ‘That doesn’t matter, Colonel ordered us to pull back.’

          ‘Yeah, well the Major’s got some idea he can break them out,’ Harper said as he swept his MP5 left and right.  Like his M1 it was suppressed.  ‘Besides he thinks someone is going to spill the beans about the Rally Site.’

          ‘Probably one of the militia troops,’ Charlemagne whispered back, ‘They’re not trained to resist interrogations.  Fine, we get back and make everyone ready to fight.’

          The sound of the grenade exploding echoed through the dark, someone had set it off.  It brought a smile to Charlemagne’s face, a small revenge for the ambush.

**Militia Headquarter Pratias**

          The members of SG-17 and the surviving militia members were locked into the cell chamber under the headquarters building.  The Lucians were not gentle when they did it, both Holloway and Gibbons were unceremoniously dumped in the center of the floor. Most were wounded, Rice with his leg, Leung had been clipped in the left shoulder, a militia member, Genev, lost a hand, the others scrapes and bruises.

          ‘Colonel,’ Hal said kneeling down next to Holloway and shaking his shoulder, trying to rouse him.

          Leung tried to wake Gibbons, shaking his shoulders as well, ‘Chris, come on wake up.’

          ‘No use Rita,’ Rice said through gritted teeth, he had applied some bandages to his wound.  ‘They’ll both be out for a while.’

          The cell door opened and three Lucians walked in.  ‘Him,’ Trevoc said to his two guards as he pointed to Genve.  The two guards grabbed the wounded man and dragged him from the cell.

          ‘What are you going to do with him?’  Hal asked.

          ‘You’ll find out soon enough,’ Trevoc said as he turned around and led the two guards out as they dragged the sobbing man out.

          Holloway rolled over and put his left hand on his forehead, ‘My head,’ he groaned.

          ‘You’ll be fine sir,’ Gibbons groaned also as he pushed himself up, ‘We’ll just have a headache for a little while, I would give you something, but they took my med-kit.’

          ‘Not just that,’ Leung interrupted, ‘See that device out in the hall?’ she pointed to a metal box, ‘That is a signal disruptor the Lucian Alliance developed to jam our sub-dermal chips.’

          ‘That means no beaming out of here,’ Holloway finished, ‘Guess will have to do this the hard way.’

          Screaming began echoing throughout the cell block.  ‘That’s Genve,’ Hal said standing up.  ‘They’re torturing him.’

          ‘Poor man,’ Leung said, ‘We’re next.’

 

          The activity on the airfield began to die down, Pack Leader Surti retired his troops to their barracks for the good work in capturing the Earth soldiers, they did a good job, he thought to himself as he walked back to the ruins of the city wall.  Pack Leader Zefer will suffer if he didn’t bring back the last two.

          A figure appeared in front of him, at first he thought it was his second Lumar returning with the report on his pack.  But the individual in front of him wore the same olive green uniform and black gear as the Earth men, behind the figure the slump form of Lumar was propped up on a cargo crate. Surti began to call an alarm, to alert the soldiers nearby but the words would not form.  He couldn’t breathe and there was a sharp pain in his neck. 

          Major Hamada looked at the pack leader, ‘His uniform wouldn’t fit me,’ he said indicating the dead Lucian behind him, ‘You look more my size.’  With a masters precision he twisted the short blade he had impaled the pack leader through the throat with, severing his spine.  Then moved and guided the twitching body to the ground.

          The next few minutes Hamada stripped the Lucian of his uniform and quickly put it on.  He knew to make it look genuine his weapons would have to be left here, except for his short sword, it seemed that Lucian Pack Leaders were allowed to carry a bladed weapon.  He left the two bodies behind the cargo crates covered with a tarp.  Dressed as a Lucian, Hamada calmly walked into the city, even exchanging brags with other Lucians about the catch of the night.

          He wandered through the city, trying to determine where his colleagues were taken.  He stopped at what looked like a pub the Lucians were using for recreation.  There was seventeen of them, some were singing, others talking about the fight on the airfield and how it will be an easy fight when the war starts.

          War, what war, Hamada thought.  Sure there was skirmishes here and there between Earth and the Lucian Alliance, but not an all-out war.  If the Alliance was planning something he would have to get it back to the SGC.  All the more reason he would need to get SG-17 out.

          ‘Hey Pack Leader,’ a large Lucian with the markings of a junior Pack Leader bellowed from the bar, making the local Pratias bar keeper flinch a little, ‘Come have a drink and celebrate.’

          Hamada made his way to the bar and sat next to the large Lucian, he was broad, his black uniform almost too small for him.  ‘You performed well tonight I gather,’ he said as he sat down next to the Lucian and accepted a mug from the bartender.

          ‘You bet, I blew the head off of some militia girl in the forest when we ambushed them,’ he bragged, ‘They didn’t even know what hit them, these Earth warriors are going to be easy pickings if we ever hit them head on.’

          Hamada lifted his mug, ‘Yes, they are quite predictable.’

          ‘Our Battle Leader knew they would try for a ship that is why they kept them on the ground.  Too inviting of a target, they just didn’t expect us to keep so many troops stationed by to catch them.’

          Taking a sip of the mug, Hamada was amazed that it had a sweet taste along with the sting of alcohol.  ‘Yes, when we finally fight them they will stand no chance.’

          The Lucian laughed loudly again and slapped Hamada on the back.  For the next thirty minutes Hamada played along with those around him.  They were all drinking heavily, it made it easier to get the details about where the team was being held.

          ‘Well I will turn in,’ Hamada said as he stood up, ‘I have an early morning patrol.’

          The large Lucian nodded drunkenly, ‘Have fun, I’m going to stay here all night.’

          Hamada exited the pub and began walking in the direction of the Militia headquarters.  Behind him three Lucians exited also and began to follow.  Turning into an alley a few blocks away he quickly ducked behind a garbage bin.  There was sounds of footfalls as the three Lucians ran to catch up, they ran past his position and stopped.

          Hamada stepped away from the bin, ‘Looking for me?’ he asked.

          The three turned around, the one with a red sash spoke out, ‘You’re wearing the pack markings of our pack, but we’ve never seen you before.’

          ‘Oh, well there’s a good explanation for that,’ Hamada replied.

          ‘You are an imposter,’ the one with gold stripes on his sleeves said.

          ‘A militia spy,’ the third slurred.

          ‘Oh well,’ Hamada groaned.  Time seemed to slow as he pulled his short sword out, the three Lucians pulled their daggers out but they all seemed to be telegraphing their moves.  He put his sword into red sash’s throat with a swift jab, then quickly pulling it out with a kick to his abdomen, followed by a downward slash at the gold stripes, slitting his throat.  The third attempted to jab his dagger at Hamada’s exposed right flank, but missed as Hamada twisted out of the way, as if he knew it was coming.  Then with a horizontal swipe, the third Lucian’s head fell away from his body.

**Rally Site**

          Senior Airman Lau and a militiaman Thoran stood watch outside the compound, like the other four lookout stations they were just in the tree line.  They alerted the makeshift command post headed by Senior Master Sergeant Daniels every time there was movement.  A squad was normally dispatched to investigate, most times it was a false alarm, others they brought back more militia troops stumbling around.

          Just then they both heard rustling in the forest, it was not from the breeze that swept through from time to time, but a constant sound that a person or beast would make as they hurried through the forest.

          ‘C-P, C-P,’ Lau whispered into the radio, ‘This is lookout three, I’ve got movement.’

          ‘Lookout three, C-P,’ a woman’s voice replied, ‘We copy, sending a squad to your position.’

          The rustling got louder, Lau looked at his partner and nodded.  They both switched their weapons off of safety and leveled in the direction of the noise.  Thoran began to fidget, clearly nervous about the noise, ‘Easy there,’ Lau said trying to calm the young soldier, ‘Finger off the trigger.’

          ‘Why,’ Thoran asked.

          ‘Because if they are friendly I don’t need you shooting one of them,’ Lau answered.

          A team of ten men and women moved up behind Lau’s and Thoran’s position, Cochran and Thompson were among them.

          ‘What do you have?’ Sergeant Donald Cochran asked.

          ‘Movement to the eleven o’clock position,’ Lau responded.

          ‘Eleven o’clock?’ whispered Thoran.

          ‘Where the sound is coming from,’ Lau bit back.

          Captain Charlemagne burst out from the bushes, her uniform was torn in areas, and she looked out of breathe.

          ‘Hold!’ Cochran yelled out before anyone started firing, ‘Captain, over here!’

          Charlemagne ran up and joined the defense squad and took the water bottle one of the militiamen offered.  ‘We were ambushed at the airfield,’ she said between gulps, ‘They got everyone else besides Harper.’

          ‘Where’s Harper now ma’am?’ Cochran asked.

          ‘He’s taking care of a patrol we ran into a few miles back,’ she answered, ‘He told me to just get here and pass the news on.’

          ‘Right,’ Cochran answered, ‘You two get her to the command post,’ he said to two militiamen.  ‘Everyone else standby here and spread out, and for God’s sake watch your fire, Sergeant Harper will most likely take your weapon and shove it somewhere very painful if you fire at him.’

          After several minutes Harper appeared, casually walking into their fields of fire, his rifle held in his right arm as if he were just out for a hunt.

          ‘What about that patrol you ran into?’ Cochran asked.

          ‘Oh I wouldn’t worry about them,’ Harper replied, ‘But I will need to see about getting some of my shells reloaded.’

**Command Post Rally Site**

          ‘So they were all captured?’ First Minister Laufter asked, ‘Will they strike here next?’

          ‘That is why we came back,’ Charlemagne answered, they were standing around the map table in the center of the bunker. ‘Some of your people were wounded and might not hold out to the types of interrogations the Lucians will subject them to.’

          ‘Damn,’ Daniels said, ‘We should prepare for an all-out attack, we might have a day or two.’

          ‘Maybe we should evacuate,’ Master Sergeant Lieford said.

          ‘No, if the attack comes we are in the best position to resist,’ Laufter said, ‘And there is a way out of here.’

          ‘Where?’ asked Charlemagne.

          ‘There is another tunnel that leads to the underground reservoir, then to the caverns that open up a few miles to the west of here.’

          ‘Alright, that is our extraction plan if we have to,’ Charlemagne said, ‘Now let’s get down to defenses.’

**Militia Headquarters Pratias**

          Two Lucians dragged the limp form of Genve into the cell block and dropped him on the floor. 

          Trevoc stood in the entrance, ‘Well,’ he said smiling, ‘He had some interesting things to say about you all.’

          Holloway stepped forward, ‘You tortured him, you bastard,’ he sneered.

          ‘Oh don’t worry, I plan on doing that to all of you.’

          Holloway looked at his fellow captives, ‘Do your worst.’

          ‘Oh I have,’ Trevoc laughed, ‘In the next couple of hours we will have the rest of your people, the First Minister and crushed the resistance, and this planet will be hours, and there is nothing you or your precious Stargate Command can do about it.’

          ‘Really,’ Holloway scoffed, ‘You have no idea…’

          ‘Oh I have a good idea, your world doesn’t know about the stargate, so that means you don’t have the ability to wage war on a scale we can.  So please threaten me more.’

          Holloway stood with his fist balled, knowing he was utterly helpless to do anything.

          Trevoc turned around and walked out with the two guards, the door slid shut and locked into place.  ‘By the way, I’ll be back to finish our little talk when we take your stronghold,’ he said and walked out of the room. 

          In the hallway there were six Lucians standing guard, a Pack Leader was just entering at the other end, ‘You,’ Trevoc said to the Pack Leader, ‘I leave you in charge of the prisoners, keep them alive until I come back,’ then proceeded out of the area.

          The pack leader took up a position next the guards.

**Rally Site**

          Sounds of death gliders could be heard over the horizon, men and women moved took up defensive positions. 

          Harper had gone off into the woods to scout out the sounds, he came up on a clearing and watched shuttles landing, dropping off Lucian ground forces.  From his estimate there was almost two hundred and there was still more ships landing.

          ‘C-P, Three,’ he whispered into his radio, ‘I think we might have a problem.’

          ‘Copy Three, get back here,’ Charlemagne’s voice replied.

          ‘On my way.’

          Militia units under the guidance of the Stargate personnel manned the defensive positions, heavy weapons were placed to provide maximum coverage.  But with the amount of Lucians coming they were not going to hold out for long.

          Harper slipped out of the forest like a ghost and ran to the defensive line.  He took up a high position where his M1 would be the most dangerous.  ‘This is Three, I’m back, the guest are right behind me.’

          ‘Copy that Three, I’m on my way up,’ Charlemagne replied, ‘I’ll be up top, Daniels you got tactical.’

          ‘Yes ma’am,’ Daniels replied, ‘Just keep feeding me information and I’ll get the reserves moved around.’

          ‘You got it,’ Charlemagne said then turned to Laufter, ‘First Minister, I would be happier if you and your security detail would make your way to the escape tunnels.’

          ‘No Captain, I will stay here,’ Laufter replied, ‘I will assist the good sergeant, my men will join the reserve.’

          ‘Okay, I won’t argue with a politician,’ said Charlemagne as she picked up her rifle and headed up to the defensive line.

**Militia Headquarters**

          The Lucian guards moved around talking to one another, they joked about who was going to be on the execution detail when the War Leader was done crushing the resistance.

          The Pack Leader signaled for everyone to group around him, they assumed it was new instructions. They clustered around the new Pack Leader in a semi-circle.

          Major Hamada drew his short sword in a flash, the light in the room glinting off the blade as he swiped it in fluid strokes.  In the matter of seconds each Lucian was dead or dying, their bodies on the floor.  He then grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell door and walked in.  ‘Time to go,’ he said.

          ‘Major,’ Holloway said getting up, ‘You are unbelievable.’

          ‘Thank you sir, follow me your weapons and gear is stored in the next room.’

          SG-17 and the remaining militia grabbed their gear and followed Hamada up the stairs to the main level, Hal and another militia, Cuera assisted Rice, Genev was assisted by the last militiaman.  Hamada quietly took out a few more guards, clearing the way for the team to exit the building.  But as they ran across the street a guard on the rooftop spotted them and called out the alarm.

          ‘Crap they are going to chase us all the way to the airfield,’ Holloway said as he swept the side alley they were moving through.  ‘Keep up, we got to move fast.’

          A blast shot from the front of the headquarter building hit the wall right of the team, scattering them to the sides seeking cover.  A small group of Lucians was gathering in the entranceway, a Pack Leader with a curved sword was yelling orders for them to pursue. 

          Genev grabbed the sidearm Hal was holding, ‘Go, I’ll stay, it’s my fault they know about the Rally Site.’

          ‘No, you can’t,’ Hal said pulling the sidearm back.

          ‘Yes sir I can,’ Genev replied, ‘Go I’ll hold them off.’

          ‘Me too,’ Rice said, ‘I’m just slowing you down.’

          Holloway looked at both men, ‘No, no one gets left behind.’

          ‘Sir, I can’t move, we’ll be recaptured, at least this way you can get a ship and get the word out.’

          Holloway shook his head, then unclipped his P90 from the harness and gave it to Genev, ‘Just point and squeeze the trigger, stay alive as long as possible, we’ll be back.’

          Rice and Genev began laying down covering fire at the gathering Lucians, scattering them to seek cover.  The rest of the team headed out to the airfield, Hamada led the way.

          The sound of the firefight intensified, there was a couple of explosions, most likely the grenades Rice still had on him. 

          At the airfield an Al’Kesh was powering up about to join the fight at the Rally Site, Hamada and Holloway reached it and forced their way through the airlock.  There was a crew of four Lucians aboard, they were quickly taken out as the rest of the team got on board. 

          Outside the Lucians from the Headquarters building made it to the airfield and began searching around.  Holloway took the controls of the Al’Kesh and rose it from the ground. 

Gibbons armed the lower turret and started firing on the Lucians, ‘That’s for Rice you bastards,’ he yelled as he pressed the trigger over and over. 

Holloway turned the Al’Kesh around and headed to the Rally Site, ‘Everyone get buckled in, we are joining the fight.’

**Rally Site**

          Another wave of Lucian ground troops pushed towards the burnt buildings that made up the rally site.  This was the third push, the first two were repulsed, leaving dead and wounded bodies on the ground.  The Earth personnel and Umria Militia had built the defenses well, a dirt berm and fighting holes all the way around the compound. 

‘This is three, they are coming from the west-southwest,’ Harper radioed from his advantage point as he picked off a Pack Leader waving a sword above his head. 

‘Copy, Three,’ Charlemagne replied, ‘Cochran, move your team to the southwest positions and lend fire support.’

‘This is Cochran, moving now,’ Cochran said into his radio and signaled his five militiamen to follow.

The firefight on the southwest portion of the defenses intensified, Cochran’s team arrived as the first Lucian leapt over the barricade only to fall dead from a dozen bullets, but he was followed by seven more.  Two fell to gunshots, but the remainder threw themselves at the defenders, a militia soldier was stabbed in the head, but was avenged by two of his peers that gunned the Lucian down.

Another militia soldier fell to a Lucian firing an energy pistol of a new design.  Senior Airman Thompson turned and fired her staff weapon she had acquired the first they arrived on the planet.  The shot went over the Lucian’s head, giving him time to return fire.  Thompson fired again and hit the Lucian in the chest, sending him flying into the berm, but not before the Lucian was able to get a shot off, hitting Thompson in the right shoulder, dropping her to the ground.

Cochran directed his team to lend their rifle shots into driving the Lucians from the defenses.  The six men and women rushed into the fight, halting the Lucians breakthrough.

Harper aided the defenders by picking off Lucian officers and other targets of opportunity.  He fired his M1 over and over, he made sure each shot counted, his ammunition started to dwindle.

After a few minutes of intense fighting, the Lucians pulled back again.  The defenders quickly took care of their wounded and dead.  Thompson was taken into the bunker with two other wounded to be treated by Mordan and his medical team.

Harper pulled back deeper into cover, peeking every few moments to see if the Lucians was trying again.  So far they attacked from the south, the southeast and the southwest, he communicated his observations to the command post.

‘Copy Three, thank you,’ Daniels replied, then looked at the First Minister, ‘Sir, get a hold of Captain Charlemagne and have her move some reserves to fill in the gaps made by our losses.’

Laufter acknowledged the task and contacted Charlemagne, looking at the disposition of reserve units he knew they were running out of manpower to resist the Lucian attacks.

For the next fifteen minutes the Lucians didn’t attack, it became eerily quiet, only the occasional groans from some of the wounded Lucians.

‘What are they up to?’ Harper whispered into his radio.

‘Don’t know, but stay frosty,’ Charlemagne responded, ‘They know now we have this place locked down tight…Hold one.’  There was a distant screaming sound coming from the west, it grew in volume quickly.  ‘All stations take cover, gliders inbound,’ she yelled into the radio.

Moment later a flight of eight death gliders appeared out of the setting sunlight.  They began strafing the compound’s defenses with intense blaster fire.  All the defenders could do was curl up as small as they could, still that wasn’t enough.  After the initial pass over a fourteen defenders lay dead or wounded, including Senior Airman Frank Lau, he had taken a blast hit to his lower back cutting him nearly in half.

The gliders began to turn around, preparing for another run, behind them an Al’Kesh had joined the formation.

‘C-P, C-P,’ Harper said, ‘Bomber inbound.’

The flight of gliders dove back down, followed by the Al’Kesh.  As they began firing the Al’Kesh fired its forward weapons, destroying one glider, scattering the formation.  It followed the nearest glider as the formation broke apart, firing continuously trying to hit it.

‘One to all,’ Holloway’s voice echoed from the radios, ‘We have you covered.’

‘Colonel,’ Charlemagne replied, ‘How did you get out?’

‘No time to explain Captain, we’ll lead them away from you,’ Holloway said cutting her off.  The second glider he was pursuing exploded, he then pulled the Al’Kesh into a climb away from the compound, the remaining gliders in pursuit.  ‘Anytime Steve,’ he said to Gibbons who was manning the controls for the bottom turret.

‘Got it sir,’ Gibbons replied pressing the trigger sending bolts of energy at the closing gliders.  His shots hit one in the left wing, exploding the protruding weapon, sending the glider careening into the forest, smashing through trees and exploding in a spectacular fireball.

The remaining gliders began hitting the Al’Kesh, the shields absorbing the shots.  Gibbons did his best, but they were coming in from all sides.

‘Shields down to sixty percent,’ Leung reported.

‘Got it,’ Holloway replied sending the ship into barrel roll, avoiding a few shots.  Still more hit the Al’Kesh, draining the shields more.  ‘Two, start moving your people back into the compound, this is your only chance.’

‘This is Two, already on it,’ Charlemagne responded, ‘What about you?’

‘We’re not going to last much longer, but we’ll take as many with us as we can.’

Charlemagne passed the fallback code word and the defenders began a systematic withdrawal, some assisting the wounded that couldn’t walk.  ‘Good luck One.’  Charlemagne watched the Al’Kesh fade away from view, chased by the remaining gliders.

The defenders made down into the entrance tunnel, Charlemagne checked with the surviving team leaders that everyone was accounted for.  ‘I’m sealing the tunnel,’ she radioed. 

Harper nodded and pulled the explosive trigger from its hiding spot in the wall and clicked off the safety, ‘Fire in the hole!’ he yelled and pressed the red button. 

The explosives that lined the entrance tunnel exploded in succession, from the inside out, catching a dozen Lucians that had made it in.  The tunnel collapsed leaving support beams and mounds of dirt blocking the way through.

‘That’ll buy us some time,’ said Charlemagne.

Holloway through the Al’Kesh into another barrel roll, a shot had broken through the weakening shield earlier, and they were training dark black smoke.  ‘We’re not going to last much longer.’

‘What are we going to do?’ Hamada asked from the co-pilot seat.

‘I’m going to try and crash land this bird and maybe we can get away,’ Holloway said as he sent the ship into a steep dive.  The gliders following still blasting away.

Another shot hit the left engine, exploding it. 

‘Maybe not,’ Holloway said through gritted teeth as he struggled with the controls.  ‘This is it.’

More shots struck the Al’Kesh, sending a ripple of explosions that destroyed the left engines completely.  The Al’Kesh went into a downward spiral heading straight for the ground.

‘One,’ a female voice said over the radio, ‘Standby for transport.’

In a flash of white light, every person onboard the Al’Kesh was transported away, ship screamed down and exploded in the forest.

The Valkyrie decloaked and began firing on the remaining gliders with its rail guns, destroying two in the matter of seconds, sending the rest scattering in every direction.

Holloway ran up to the bridge, ‘Coulter…how?’ he asked.

‘No time to explain Colonel,’ Coulter said, ‘We’ve been monitoring your transmissions, can you direct us to where the others are at?’

Holloway directed Stern on where to go.  Coulter explained that they had taken so much damage that the only way to save the ship was to fake their deaths.  They had gambled that the Lucians would not be able to track a cloaked ship so close to the ground and that Stern had released every missile onboard to simulate the Valkyrie crashing into the side of a mountain.

The Valkyrie hovered above the compound, using the rail guns to drive back the Lucian ground forces.  Major Porter began to transport every life sign in the compound onto the ship, it took a few minutes, vulnerable minutes that left the Valkyrie open to attack.

Lucians on the ground began firing at the hovering ship, two gliders had rallied and returned firing, attempting to break through the shields. 

‘Done,’ Porter reported.

‘Go,’ Coulter ordered.

The Valkyrie lifted away from the burning compound, chased by the two gliders.

‘We’re not out of the woods yet,’ said Coulter, ‘We’ve got a mother ship moving to intercept.’

Holloway looked at the display a side monitor, ‘Is the hyperdrive fixed?’

‘I hope so,’ Coulter said, ‘Porter says its good, but it was heavily damaged, I don’t know if it’ll work or explode.’

The mother ship closed in on the Valkyrie as the Earth ship made it into orbit.  Stern began evasive maneuvers to avoid the incoming fire.  Porter had recommended they should be outside the planets gravity before attempting to open a hyperspace window.

That was precious few minutes that they would need to avoid the mother ship.

‘We’re out,’ Stern reported.

‘Activate a hyperspace window,’ Coulter said. 

The distortion of a hyperspace window appeared in front of the Valkyrie.  The ship entered then immediately dropped back to real space.  The engines were overloaded, rupturing power conduits that fed them, disabling the ship.

The mother ship slowed its pursuit, seeing their helpless prey.

Coulter looked at Holloway, ‘I’m not going to let them take this ship.’

Holloway nodded his understanding.

‘Initiate self-destruct,’ Coulter ordered.

‘Hold,’ Stern said, ‘I’m receiving a I-F-F.’

‘What?’ Holloway and Coulter said in unison.

‘Valkyrie, this is the Hammond,’ a male voice came over the commination system, ‘Hold on we got your back.’

The George Hammond dropped its cloak and fired its Asgard weapons at the mother ship.  The first three shots disabled the shields, the fourth and fifth penetrated the hull, forcing the ship to retreat.

‘Valkyrie, prepare for magnetic docking,’ the voice said again. 

The Hammond slowed to a halt above the Valkyrie and activated the magnetic grapple that held the smaller ship firmly.

With the Valkyrie secured by the Hammond jumped to hyperspace, headed for the Alpha Site.

 **SGC**           Major General Dixon walked into his office, followed by Master Sergeant St Cloud, and picked up the phone on his desk.  ‘Put me through to the Chairman,’ he said.  ‘Sir, contact has been made with the Valkyrie and SG-17,’ he relayed, ‘We’ll get a full debrief as soon as they reach the Alpha Site, but it looks like our worst fears is coming through,’ he continued a few moments later.  ‘I’ll set up a debrief with the entire staff in twenty four hours.’

          Dixon hung the phone up and looked the Sergeant.  ‘Well there’s no turning back now.’

          ‘Sir?’ St Cloud asked

          ‘We’re going to war.’


End file.
